supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Passage
Passage is a stage in Super Monkey Ball 2/Deluxe, found in Challenge Mode's Master difficulty, and also in Super Monkey Ball Deluxe's Ultimate Difficulty. Description This stage consists of a structure of blocks, with a path leading from the starting platform to the first one. The blocks are positioned so that to move to the next block, you have to go around the edge of the block between the two, and hit the ledge at a quick enough speed to "bump" yourself on top of it. As if that being necessary isn't enough to progress through the stage, two sets of four massive rectangular bars are changing direction in a pattern, moving fast enough that they'll knock your monkey off the cubes if you aren't quick enough. A minor feature is that along the platform you reach off the start platform is a gap spanning the platform, large enough for your monkey to fall through. Tutorial There are two goals in this stage - the blue goal, located on the back cube of the stage (in relation to the cube you normally would start on), and the green goal. Blue Goal You'll want to start going forward at a nice speed. Depending on how fast you are going, you may want to slow down a bit once you get to where the gap is - then you'll want to glide across and wait for the large bars to switch off to moving back and forth along the cubes near the goal. Once that happens, you'll want to very quickly move to either one of the cubes on either side, and then move across so that you're next to one of the cubes that's coming down from the top, supposedly - then you'll see the bars going horizontally start moving around you. Wait for them to switch off, and then do the same activity to get to the last cube you need to get to - where the goal is located. You'll want to slow down a bit so as to not roll off the last cube accidentally, or any of them for that matter. Green Goal The green goal really isn't all that bad if you are able to get to the blue goal relatively easily. You will want to get to the area past the gap in the ground and wait for both sets of bars to move to the opposites sides they are at the start - so the ones going horizontally should move to the left, and the ones going parallel to the start platform should move to the back. You will then want to go to the right block, fall down to the block below, and bounce over to the other block - then, quickly go back into the block where you'll find the green goal. This will get you to the green goal in about 40 seconds. There is a very consistent fast strategy for the green goal if you feel up to it. Simply go off slightly to the left while on the start platform, and once you hit the bridge leading to how you normally do the stage, continue falling off and go along the bar you land on. You'll want to be near the middle, but further to the right side of it, and will want to aim yourself to the right - you have to be holding forward the whole time, of course. Aim yourself so you'll hit the left side of the cube at the back, and you'll go into the goal box, if not straight into the goal. Category:Floors Category:Super Monkey Ball 2 Floors Category:Master Floors Category:Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Floors Category:Space Colony Floors Category:Dr. Bad-Boon's Base Floors Category:Ultimate Floors Category:Floors with Multiple Goals Category:Floors with Warp Goals